Falling For You
by lmaoamy
Summary: Casey finds herself with backstage tickets to Mcfly for her birthday with her friends. What happens when she literally falls for Danny Jones and finds herself tripping when she meets her Ex-boyfriend again?


**July 8, 2007 Time: 12:45**

It's my birthday. Joy. No one remembered.

....

This sucks. I'm gonna call Jenn. She'll know how to cheer me up.

Jenn (Jennifer) is my number one person. She's been with me since diaper rashs, boy germs, bras, and Aunt Flo's.

She's got brown wispy hair and is really tall. (For me that is. I'm like, the shortest person ever) She has hazel eyes with gold flecks in them.

Yeah, I actually know these things. She tells me _everything_.

Like, seriously. We could tell each other's life story. But we're neverbored... until today.

"Sorry! I can't do anything today. My grandpa's sick.

I'm going to his house for the week...OH. I forgot to tell you..."

HEY. My best friend remembered. I knew I loved her!

"..Ryan sent flowers to my grandparents' today! He heard they were sick.. Isn't that sweet?!"

...NOT. I hate Jenn. I don't care about stupid flowers right now.

I tried calling Julie and Angie but they didn't pick up either.

Julie, with blond hair in choppy layers up to her shoulders and is like the nicest girl in the world. She can always tell if I'm having a bad day. I love her. She's always there for you. Cept for now, that is...

Angie is one of my best friends. I've known her since middle school. She has a tough exterior but she's really nice inside. She's also one of the hottest girls in school but she's so tough, guys are kind of scared to ask her out. It's all good though, we want to keep her to ourselves, selfish I know. But it's not like she wants to leave anytime soon. She would tell us if she did.

We're really honest with each other. We pinky promised and exchanged spit in 6th grade.

What were we thinking?

**Time: 3:06**

My phone's been vibrating in my pocket for like 5 minutes now.

My leg feels funny, too much vibration.

I'm finally fed up enough to pick up the darn phone. "WHAT?!"

"Hey..?" It's Jenn.

"What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood for her voice.

"Well. Miss. Grumpy pants. I wanted to ask if you could stop by Julie's house to grab me my shirt I let her borrow. I really need it today."

"Well, for your information, I'm busy. Sorry. Ask someone else." I was sitting in my bed eating chips and thinking about how lame my life was.

Oh yes. Very busy.

"Oh sure Case. You're soooo busy right now. Go get changed, you know her parents. And get my shirt back, Hurry!"

"..FINE!" Honestly, why is she my best friend? Oh yeah. Best friends go buy tampons for others.

_Knock, Knock. _

The door swung open and I couldn't see anything.

"OH MY GOD CASE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL."

Whoa, what?

I opened my eyes. A dozen people were smiling back at me. There was decorations everywhere and a table full of food. My favorite food, actually.

"YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT!"

"We did, until two days ago." Someone in the crowd yelled out. Who said that? Not one of my friends.

I hope.

"We're kidding. We got it all planned out since like, forever ago. Now let's go party! There's more surprises." Julie came and took me to her backyard. It was all decked out and the pool had more people in it.

"I didn't bring my swimsuit!"

"It's all good. I brought you a swimsuit for your birthday!" My aunt came up with her present.

"Thanks Sall!" I hugged her and ran inside to change.

**Time: 8:20**

The sun was down and Jenn's backyard was lit by lanterns, giving everything a nice glow.

I was all swimmed and partied out.

"You guys, seriously? This was amazing!" I ran over and attacked them with my hugs.

"Get offff." Angie pushed me away lightly but gave me a fond squeeze after.

"Ughhh. I'm soo tired!" I yawned and plopped down on a lawn chair.

"Well..." Angie started.

"Don't get so sleepy yet..." Julie added right after.

"BECAUSE WE GOT YOU TICKETS FOR MCFLY!" Julie and Angie screamed simultaneously while a big force hit me, knocking me off the chair. Jenn was on top of me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I screamed at Jenn, helping her up. She took out the tickets in her pocket.

"Well this doesn't look fake, does it?"

I gaped at her.

"And neither does this?" My parents held up backstage passes.

**Time: 8:25**

Ughh. My head hurts. I opened my eyes. Everybody was crowded around me.

"..What?"

"You fainted, Casey." Julie giggled.

Jenn started to laugh and pulled me into a hug.

"Casey, you're so funny. When your parents told you you got backstage passes you were like, in shock. Then you just fainted. It was kind of

funny..." She laughed.

"You do know, Case, that the concert's in an hour?" My mom asked.

"WHAT?!" I stood up but probably a bit too fast because I almost lost my balance.

I heard a car honk loudly. And swirled around to face the car. No, limo.

Oh my god.

I think I almost fainted again.

**Time: 9:00**

We had changed in the car and just arrived at the concert. We opened the door and stepped out to see thousands of screaming fans. We went inside.

**Time: 11:30**

Wow. That was such an amazing concert. We were almost at the front row.

Angie hurried us to put on our passes and pushed us to the door.

"We're here for backstage?" She was so giddy, I could tell.

The man let us in and I think I was hyperventilating.

Mcfly. Backstage passes. Concerts. Parties. My life was perfect right now.

Until I met _him._

_

* * *

  
_

I hope you guys like this story so far. I had this random idea burst, so i decided to type it out. _Him,_ is not Danny Jones if you guys were wondering (:


End file.
